


Safety

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x08, F/M, Safety, Short, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk after the events of 7x08





	Safety

Oliver woke up early in the morning, he couldn't sleep not after seeing Felicity not only have a gun but to shoot someone as well. Things had changed, he knew she was going to stop at nothing to get Diaz but trying to kill him? That was a new level. Anatoly had given her gun and basically told Felicity to kill Diaz. He manipulated her, Anatoly wanted Diaz gone so he wouldn't come after him, if Felicity kill Diaz Anatoly would have another enemy in the ground and Felicity would have paid the price. 

Felicity had been going on and on about safety, She wanted Improve her security system because it wasn't safe enough, she had a gun to feel safe, to feel like she could handle herself. At that thought Oliver had an idea one he hopes Felicity would like. It would be a win win for them both. Oliver climbed out of bed careful not to disturb Felicity, he slipped on his white t shirt and headed into the kitchen. First he started with coffee and then whipped up some scrambled egg, toast and bacon. It wasn't long before Felicity woke up to the delicious smells. She walked into the kitchen wrapped in her red dressing gown, legs bare with her hair a mess and eyes half open still in a sleep state.

“something smells good” Felicity groaned as she smelled the air 

“I figured you'd need a big breakfast” Oliver told her as he started plating the food

“why?” Felicity eyed him as she took her cup of coffee warming her hands 

“I'll tell you once we've spoke” he passed the plate to Felicity as he sat down and started tucking into his own food

“about what?” Felicity took the first bite of her food humming in contentment 

“about the gun” Oliver said not looking Felicity in the eye 

Felicity dropped her knife and fork on to her plate with a bang and started to push away “there is nothing to discuss! You left us and I had to find a way to protect myself. You can't judge me for that” Felicity spat as she started to walk back the bedroom

“I'm not, but I'm not comfortable with you having a gun” Oliver walked after her but stopped when she froze 

“well what do you suggest? We go back to me being weak!” she turned and walked towards him trying to stare him down, he wouldn't back down not on this issue “i don’t think so”

“first of all you was never weak, you are one of the strongest people I know and second of all I came up with a compromise” 

“what kind of compromise?” her face soften slight 

“I realize the gun was about you feeling like you could handle yourself and your right when I'm not here you should be able to handle yourself but not with a gun.” Oliver took a deep breath staring at the woman he loves with every fiber in his body “I will train you” 

Felicity cocked her head to the side “really?” she said in disbelief 

Oliver took her hands in his “yes I will train you to a point where you will feel safe and feel you can handle yourself. But only if you get rid of that gun” 

Felicity took a breathe deep in thought, he could see the wheels turning in her head, processing everything. Finally she looked up at him with a small smile “okay it's a deal” 

Oliver let out a breath of relief, she had agreed, hopefully with training not only will she feel safer but she can let out her frustration with him. Oliver pulled felicity into a tight but “you better eat that breakfast, you'll need it” 

Felicity pulled her head back arms still wrapped around him “we're starting today?” she raised an eyebrow with a cocky smile 

“yes, sooner the better” he kissed her forehead, they both went back to eating breakfast without the tension 

“I'm kind of excited about this! I've been begging you for ages to train me” 

“you never needed it, you still don't but if it makes you feel better then I will” 

“prison did make you a better listener” Felicity jokes

“we both changed, just need get back on the same path. Hopefully this is a good start” 

“it is” she spoke with a smile on her face

Once they ate, they both dressed and headed towards agrus, he figured training Felicity there would be better then in a gym surrounded by people watching. He also wanted to speak to John, where was John while Felicity was off with black siren? Where was he when Anatoly handed her a gun? He knew he couldn't blame John, everyone has the potential to hurt another especially when it's fuelled by anger, hate and the need to protect but he had hoped John would look out for her while he was gone. It seemed instead John and Felicity had become distance, he needed to know why, but first he needed to start with making his wife feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up think Oliver needs to train Felicity in the show then she wouldn't feel helpless.
> 
> Not my best writing i was in a rush


End file.
